1. Field
This disclosure relates to a method, a system and an apparatus for storing samples of received radio frequency signals for subsequent retransmission. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a digital radio frequency memory (DRFM) that provides wideband coherent jammer coverage.
2. Related Art
Electromagnetic (EM) signals, such as Radio Frequency (RF) radar signals, can be captured and selectively retransmitted using a Digital Radio Frequency Memory (DRFM). In particular, an EM signal may be received, digitized and captured in a DRFM. Subsequently, the EM signal may be selectively replicated and retransmitted coherently with the original EM signal to create false range targets both behind and ahead of a target intended to be protected. DRFMs are frequently used in Electronic Warfare (EW) to jam or provide false information to enemy radar.